Bodyguard
by cinderella9056
Summary: When Robin's past in Paris threatens her life she has to put her life in the hands of Jason, her new bodyguard and they have to pretend to be back together, so Jason is ordered to break up with his fiance Sam by the Commission. Sonny and Jason have to put their anger at her telling AJ about Michael the truth, or did she? What will happen between Robin & Jason? R&R
1. Chapter 1

BODYGUARD

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 Jason &amp; Sonny are still angry at Robin for telling AJ about Michael being AJ's son

CHAPTER ONE

Robin had gotten an upsetting call from an old friend in Paris. No one in Port Charles knew what her life was really like in Paris and she didn't want anyone to know about her life there. They would be shocked. They may soon learn about it. Jodoc Denier had escaped and the police in Paris think he might be headed to Port Charles to get her for testifying against him at his trial. Her testimony put him in prison.

Robin had been a different person then and Jodoc Denier made her change who she was. She was going to need help but who could she turn to. At one time she would have turned to Sonny or Jason with this problem but those days were over. Who could she turn to? Not Mac that was for sure. She couldn't tell him what was going on. She couldn't tell him what had happened in Paris. She just couldn't.

She would call an old friend in Italy, family really, after all he was a Soltini. He would know what to do. He would help her, she was sure of it. She took out her cell phone and dialed the international number, when the person picked up on the other end Robin told her who she was and she was put right thru to Gavino Soltini. "Hey, Robin, how are you?"

"Not good Gavino, have you heard Jodoc Denier has escaped and the Paris police think he is headed here to Port Charles after me. I don't really want my Uncle Mac or anyone else for that matter to know what happened in Paris with Jodoc Denier and why he is most likely coming for me. I haven't told anyone about my past in Paris or about Jodoc, Gavino. I don't know what to do."

"Let me make a couple calls and find out what is going on and I will call you back and let you know what to do. I will take care of this, just wait for my call."

"Alright." Robin said trusting Gavino.

Gavino hangs up the phone and dials a number to the detective in Paris that is on his payroll. He paid the detective to keep him informed about what is going on in the French territory and when Robin lived there to keep an eye on her.

The detective picked up the phone and said "Detective Desir speaking, how can I help you?"

"This is Gavino Soltini and I want to know about Jodoc Denier and if he is going after Robin Scorpio?"

"In his prison cell there was a compartment and in it he had all this info on Robin Scorpio and he has been having her watched and info going back to him about her. We don't know how he got all the info on her, but he will be going after her if he can. He wants her dead. He told his cell mate that she was going to pay for putting him in prison. He blames her for his incarceration and wants to make her pay for it. He will try to get to her and he will if he can." The detective finishes.

"Thank you, Detective for the info. Bye."

Well, Robin was going to hate him for what he was about to do, but for safety sake, to keep her alive he has to do this. Gavino dials a number in the Unites States and Sonny heard his phone ring the special ring that means that someone from the Commission is calling. The Commission was over the Five Families and Associates. He looked at Jason who was at his house, they were discussing business, and Sonny picks up the phone wondering what was going on, it was usually bad when a member of the Commission calls you which if you are lucky doesn't happen at all.

Neither Sonny or Jason could think of what could they have done for a Commission member to call them. They would soon find out what he wanted. Sonny pushes a button for the speaker phone so his partner Jason can also hear what was being said "Hello." Sonny said. Jason and Sonny were both wondering why one of the Commission was calling them.

"Corinthos, I need to speak to you and Morgan. This is Gavino Soltini. Is Morgan there with you or do you need to get him?"

"Yes Sir, he is here, I have you on speaker and Jason and I are the only ones in the room."

"Good, I need you to protect my cousin, she lives in Port Charles and there is a man who is going to come after her that wants her dead. I expect you and Morgan to protect her for me since she lives there in Port Charles. Mr. Morgan you will be her bodyguard because you are the best at what you do and I am entrusting you and Corinthos to keep her safe. Now Morgan if you or Corinthos keeps her safe I will see about getting your organization on the Commission, but if you fail there will be nowhere you or your family can hide from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good now no matter how you feel about my cousin, I expect you to protect her with your life. She is very important to me. She is family. Now her name is Robin Soltini Scorpio,"

A shocked Sonny says "Say that name again." Not believing he heard Robin's name. Jason is stunned, he didn't know Robin was part of the powerful Soltini family. She had never told him.

"You heard me right, Dr. Robin Soltini Scorpio is my cousin and I expect you both to put aside what happened between you two, Robin and Carly Roberts Corinthos."

"Why would anyone come after Robin though? She is just a Dr. after all."

"Yes she is a doctor and the reasons for his coming after Robin is not important. I will not tell you if you want to know then you ask Robin. She probably won't tell you, but you can ask. Just protect her, Mr. Morgan and keep her safe. You will be her main bodyguard Mr. Morgan, so the responsibility lies with you. She is to be with you all the time, if you need to take care of something she is to be protected and you are still responsible for her safety. Whenever she goes out I want you with her, you will be with her as much as possible when she is at the hospital working I want men on her there too she is not to go into a room without protection. Now you can sign other guards to her while she is at the hospital. Now here is the thing I don't want anyone to know that you are acting as her bodyguard so Robin and you are going to pretend that you and Robin are back together romantically. With your past with Robin that would be believable. Use your past with her to make people believe you are back together. I don't want anyone to know why she needs a bodyguard. That also means since people are going to think you are back together that you be faithful to her, no women at all but Robin until this is over. Do you understand what I am asking you, Morgan?"

"Sir, I understand but I am engaged."

"Not anymore, you will do this, you will keep Robin safe, if you don't do this I will kill your fiancé. So you tell her that you want Robin back and make her understand that you are now taken by Robin, that you love Robin, you are not to tell her what is going on, you will tell her that you want Robin back and that you love Robin. After this is over then you can tell her the truth but not now. Robin is moving in with you until this is over. Do you understand what I will do to your family, including Corinthos and his family if you don't do what I say? All of them dead. Do you understand now?"

"Yes, sir, I will tell Sam that I love Robin and am getting back together with Robin." Jason said, angry that he was being forced by Soltini to do this.

"Good, it had better be good and Sam must accept that you don't love her and that you want a future with Robin. Now that that's settled Robin doesn't know about this yet and now I have to tell her what I have arranged with you two. I am going to call her and have her meet you at your house Corinthos. Both of you wait there for her. That's all. Talk to you soon." Gavino says and hangs up knowing that what he is about to do having Morgan and Corinthos protecting Robin was for the best. He picks up the phone again and calls Robin.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

BODYGUARD

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 Jason &amp; Sonny is still angry at Robin for telling AJ about Michael being AJ's son

CHAPTER TWO

Gavino Soltini picks up the phone again and dials Robin, who is anxiously pacing, waiting for his call to tell her how she is going to be protected from Jodoc Denier. She was afraid that she may know and didn't want to think that until he told her.

Robin answers the phone on the first ring. "Hello." She said, knowing its Gavino.

"Hey Robin, I know you and Corinthos and Morgan are not on good terms, but Morgan is going to be your main bodyguard. You are going to go stay with him in the penthouse. I know this is not an ideal solution, but it's the best that I can do. They are there and you and Morgan has a history together and it will not look odd if you and he are together and he assigns you bodyguards since you two are back together. You two need to act like you're in love when other people are around. I know you still care for him and maybe this is just what he needs to spend time with you and maybe he will not go back to this Sam, Maybe the two of you can work this problem out that you have and start over."

"I don't think that will happen, he loves Sam now not me. I'm just the woman who betrayed him. Not important at all. I'll do this, but I don't think it's going to make a bit of difference."

"I told them you would meet them at Corinthos'."

"I guess, I hate the idea of sharing that penthouse with him where he lived with Sam and the others before her."

"Good point, is there another place that is just as secure as that penthouse?"

"Yes, the penthouse next door penthouse 4 it's where Jason and I lived together."

"Okay, you and Jason can live there. I'll call Corinthos and Morgan and make the arrangements for the other penthouse for you and Jason to live in. Hurry though, and get over to Corinthos' so you will be safe you may not have much time."

"I'm on my way. Goodbye Gavino and thanks." Robin hung up the phone and rushes to get her protocol together. She walks out the door ten minutes later.

Back at Sonny's they get another phone call from Gavino and after speaking with him, he calls several guards and sends them to clean up penthouse 4 so Robin and Jason could move in, Sonny knew Carly had decorated it and that Robin and Carly's styles were different so he was going to let Robin decorate it any way she liked. He was still angry at her for telling about AJ, but he knew Stone would have been disappointed in Sonny after what he said and did to Robin offering her money to never return. He was trying to make it up to Stone a dead guy, but he had been his brother and Robin had been Stone's angel so he would let her decorate the penthouse any way she liked.

About twenty minutes later they heard a car pull up and Max showed Robin in and Robin calmly walked over to them. "Hello, Sonny, Jason."

"Hello Robin, I'd like to know why someone is after you and wants you dead." Jason asked her.

"Sorry, I will not talk about him with you. Jodoc is a subject I will not discuss." Robin said.

"Why not? What happened in Paris, Robin? Who is this Jodoc?" Sonny asked.

"You know if you would have had guards on me like you should have then you would already know but since you didn't care if I was alive or dead, which I almost was, I don't figure you have any right to know about my life in Paris. You two threw me out of your lives and didn't care if any of your enemies would come after me or not. I could have died and neither one of you cared. So why the hell should I tell you anything that 1 wouldn't have happened if you had given me even one guard and 2 is not your business anymore since you can't stand me and are still angry at me and refuses to understand why I did what I did in telling AJ the truth? You didn't want to know Jason why I did do what I did and you wouldn't listen to the reason why I did it. You are too late to ask anything of me." She finishes telling them, they had no right to question her she was not in the wrong to tell AJ the truth just how long it took her to tell him. He was her friend but she had loved Jason with every fiber of her being so she had kept his secret. She was wrong to do that. She knew it. Jason used her love for him to keep her quiet about Michael. She would always regret what she had done in not telling sooner, but she had wanted to be with Jason more than anything because she had loved him. Now she was moving into their old home and she had Jodoc after her and she had to be careful because he was out to kill her.

Jason said to this "I think I deserve to know who he is since I will be protecting you against him, I am your bodyguard after all. I have to tell Sam that I don't love her that I love and want to be with you and not her, hurting her so I think since I have to pretend to love you again that I have a right to know who this Jodoc is."

"Jason that is a bunch of bull, you have no rights when it comes to me and my life. Who Jodoc is, is none of your business, it would have been years ago but not now. You choose to throw me from your life as did Sonny, so you have no rights when it comes to me. I am nothing to you anymore and I will not tell you who Jodoc is. Just know this he is a monster. He will come after me and what you need to know to protect me you know."

"I don't even know what this man looks like, how am I supposed to protect you if I don't know what he looks like."

"Alright I'll make a call and have a picture of him sent here. Do you have a fax, Sonny?" She agrees with Jason that he should look at a picture of Jodoc."

"Yes. Here is the number of my fax machine." He says writing it down for her.

She calls Gavino and asks him to have a picture of Jodoc sent to her. Gavino tells her he will call the detective in Paris and have him send a picture of him to her at Sonny's. Robin thanks Gavino and he calls the Paris detective and he said he will get it and send it out.

Meanwhile a vehicle pulls up at Sonny's and Max seeing who it was rushed to tell Sonny who was there. When they found out who it was the three of them knew what they had to do. It was Sam and Jason and Robin had to pretend that they were in love and that Jason didn't want Sam that he was in love with Robin. He didn't want to hurt Sam after all she had done for him but he wanted her alive and knew that Soltini would kill her if he didn't convince her he loved Robin and wanted to be with Robin.

Jason walked over to Robin and looked at her lips and told her "Go with the flow." He then started kissing her just wanted to show Sam that he loved Robin not thinking about what it was going to be like to kiss Robin, they started kissing so Sam could walk in and see them so she would think that he was really in love with Robin, but the passion that he and Robin had always shared came out and pretty soon they were kissing for real and not for Sam's benefit.

God he missed her, the passion, the fire, and the fireworks that only Robin could start. No one had loved him like she had, they had always had a passion that went beyond normal because of the connection they had shared and he felt it again. The connection was still there. He could feel it and knew she could too. What was supposed to be simple was suddenly complicated because of how he felt with Robin in his arms. She felt the same yet different. Her body had changed some matured. He was in trouble and he knew it.

She couldn't believe this the passion, she had never wanted anyone like she wanted Jason and the feelings he stirred in her like this, but they weren't really together. She knew this kiss was no longer just for show. It had become more and she wanted Jason in the worst way and now she knew Sam was going to be coming in and seeing them in a minute and she who didn't like Sam and her whiny attitude, she thought this was going to be interesting.

Sonny just shook his head and wondered if they were ever going to come up for air, he knew this wasn't just to show Sam that Jason wanted Robin at this moment Jason really did want Robin and he knew this was dangerous for all of them, Jason was not going to be able to convince Sam this was all for show because it wasn't, not anymore. He always thought that Jason still loved Robin, but he had buried that deep inside when she left for Paris last time.

Sam walks in and is shocked to see her fiancé kissing Robin of all people like there is no tomorrow, he had never kissed her like that, she knew. He was feasting on Robin's mouth and he didn't stop when she entered the room, she doubted if they even heard her enter. They didn't hear her enter.

Sam finally opened her mouth to find out what is going on, she said to them. "What the hell is going on? Why Jason, are you kissing Robin especially like that? I want some answers. Jason stop kissing Robin right now!" She yelled and finally got through to them, and they pulled away from each other and looked at each like WOW. They turned together to face an angry Sam.

Let me know what you think in a review! Please PM me if you want an update on a story!


	3. Chapter 3

BODYGUARD

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 Jason &amp; Sonny is still angry at Robin for telling AJ about Michael being AJ's son

CHAPTER THREE

Sam walks in and is shocked to see her fiancé kissing Robin of all people like there is no tomorrow, he had never kissed her like that, she knew. He was feasting on Robin's mouth and he didn't stop when she entered the room, she doubted if they even heard her enter. They didn't hear her enter.

Sam finally opened her mouth to find out what is going on, she said to them. "What the hell is going on? Why Jason, are you kissing Robin especially like that? I want some answers. Jason stop kissing Robin right now!" She yelled and finally got through to them, and they pulled away from each other and looked at each like WOW. They turned together to face an angry Sam.

An angry and hurt Sam asks "What the hell is going on Jason? Why are you kissing Robin, especially like that?"

Jason looks at Sam and takes a deep breath and says, "Sam, I'm sorry you had to find out like this but Robin and I, we love each other and we want to be together, we are moving in together into penthouse 4 and I need you to pack your bags and move out." Jason knows that he is hurting Sam but he wants her alive. He had kissed Robin it was supposed to be simple but he should have remembered how he had always felt when he kissed her, he had forgotten what it was like though. He wouldn't forget again though, not with them pretending to love each other.

"Into penthouse 4? Sonny, I asked you time and time again to let Jason and I move into that penthouse and now you are going to let Jason and Robin move into it. Why?"

"Penthouse 4 was Robin and Jason's home when they were together the last time. I didn't want Jason to live there with you and Jason when asked if he wanted to live there with you said no, that was Robin and my home I will not live there with a different woman not Sam or anyone else, that was Robin's home with me."

"You said that to Sonny, Jason?" Sam said accusingly.

"Yes, I did." Jason admits shocking the two women in the room, surprising Robin and hurting Sam that he would feel that way.

"How could you? I have wanted to live there with you since Sonny bought Greystone Manor and when Sonny asked you about it you tell him that was your and Robin's home so you didn't want to live in it with me. I am your fiancé. I am the woman you love and you didn't want us to move into the penthouse you shared with Robin, but it was okay for me to move into the penthouse you shared with Courtney and Liz that was okay but not me who you intended to marry into penthouse 4 because it was Robin and your home. Is that right?"

"Yes." He didn't mean to hurt Sam, he just couldn't imagine living there with anyone else.

"How could you, Jason? How could you?" Sam asked sadly. "How can you love Robin? How could you forgive her for betraying you?"

"That is between Jason and me. I understand you are hurt Sam but Jason and I love each other. We are the love of each other's lives. I'm sorry this happened to you Sam but I love Jason and he loves me, not you. He has realized that he still loves me and we want to be together so we are going to give us another try. This time we will not make the mistakes we made last time. We know what living without each other is like and we don't like it. We want to be together and are going to be, now I would suggest that you go pack and I am sure if you need help there are a couple of guards that will help you."

"Jason, you really love Robin and not me and that is why you've been sleeping in the second bedroom or the couch, is that why you haven't touched me in several weeks?"

"Yes, there is that and the fact that you slept with that cop Cooper behind my back and luckily for me someone saw you and no I still am not telling you who told me." Jason said.

"I made a mistake and I admit that it was a mistake. You have no room to holler at the way you were kissing Robin."

"Yes, kissing Sam. We haven't gone beyond that we agreed that Jason should end it with you before we took it any farther. You can't blame me for you sleeping with someone else."

"No, but you betrayed him. You betrayed him worse than I ever did. I didn't take his son away from him."

"She didn't." Maxie tells them.

"Maxie what are you doing here and how much have you heard?" Robin asked suddenly nervous.

"I heard quite a bit. Sam said something about you and Jason kissing, that she slept with my boyfriend and I thought Sam, that you were my friend, guess not. So are you and Jason giving it another try?"

"Yes, we are Maxie."

Georgie said somewhat frightened "Have you told him the truth on who told AJ about Michael being his son?"

"What do you mean who? Robin told him and she should never had opened her mouth." Carly said from the doorway.

"That's not true, Robin was not the one who told AJ." Maxie said standing with Georgie and Spinelli.

"Of course she was the one who told." Sonny said.

"No she didn't. I told AJ that he was Michael's father. Carly and Robin was arguing about it when Maxie and I was there and I knew that Mac was my daddy but Frisco was my biological father. So when I was at the Quartermaine's playing with AJ I asked him why Carly didn't want you to be a father for Michael since he was great with kids. Why did Jason say he was the father when he wasn't? Robin came in soon after to pick me up and AJ asked her and Robin looked at me and Maxie and she couldn't lie so she told and AJ was angry at Robin and said some horrible things to her and she took us and left and dropped us off and went to see you but you wouldn't listen to her from what I have been told and so she swore us all to secrecy regarding this. She told Mac that she couldn't trust you Jason to protect me from Carly. So she told everyone and everyone agreed to keep the secret that I told AJ the truth and because of that she left and didn't come home for six years. You blamed her for nothing, she didn't do anything wrong. I told the secret not her." Georgie said crying and Maxie and Robin walk over to Georgie to comfort her. They hold her until she quiets down.

Robin walks back over to them all. Carly had moved next to Sonny and asked "You really didn't tell, Georgie did?"

"Yes, I never wanted any of you to know."

"Why not, Robin, I blamed you for something you didn't even do? Why didn't you tell me the truth?" Jason asked confused.

"Because I love Georgie and I was not going to have Carly go after my sister and you do nothing. Carly would say things about me, my HIV, your affair with her and other insulting remarks and what did you do _nothing_ and when I protected myself from her and said something. Who did you side with? Carly and you think I would trust you to protect my sister from Carly not hardly, I would have once but not at the end of our relationship I couldn't trust you to protect me or Georgie, especially Georgie, so I told you I told him I was going to tell you the truth but you rushed out to be with Carly after you hurt me when I dared to touch you. So I knew that I couldn't trust you to keep her safe from Carly and I knew she would hurt my sister so I took the full blame and left my home for six years, to protect her."

"So you are responsible for telling AJ."

"DON'T even think about it Carly. If you go after my sister for what she did as a little girl I will crush you. You will need an ambulance to take you out of here. I protect my own."

"You couldn't take me." Carly said and Maxie and Georgie start laughing at that.

"What are you laughing at?" Carly wants to know.

"The thought that you could actually take Robin." Maxie said.

"I could."

"No Carly you couldn't. I was trained in martial arts among other stuff by the WSB, there is no one in this room who could take me after what I have learned over the last six years."

"You are joking? Why would the WSB train you?"

"I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Jason asked.

"Too many people I don't trust are in this room to share secrets, I think one secret today is enough. Do I make myself clear girls?"

"Yes." Georgie and Maxie say.

"Back to the subject at hand before I found out that you weren't the one who told. I'm sorry for what I did and said. I'm sorry, Robin."

"I know,"

"You are not really moving in with Robin now are you?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I am. I love her, Sam. You I can't trust not to cheat on me again like you did with Cooper Barrett."

"You and Robin are moving in together? You are back together?" Carly asked.

"Yes and I don't want to hear anything about you starting a fight with Robin." Jason said. "You will leave me and Robin and our relationship alone. Robin and I are moving into penthouse 4 and Robin will be redecorating it, to how she likes it."

"She's going to change it? I decorated that place." Carly whines.

Sam and Robin both say "That's why." They both laugh then Sam glares at Robin and says "This is all your fault." Sam tries to punch Robin and finds herself on the floor.

Robin steps over to where she is and says in a deadly voice. "Don't ever come after me I can kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to and no one could do anything about it because I have immunity. Sam I realize you are upset but you should never have slept with another man when you had Jason and not a friends' boyfriend that is just wrong. Now get up and go pack. Jason or Sonny can send a couple guards with you to help you pack. Now get out."

Sam thinks for a minute and realizes she better leave she had never even seen Robin move. She walks over to Maxie and said "I'm sorry that I slept with Cooper. I hope we can still be friends."

"No way in hell, bitch." Maxie decks her and Sam falls to the floor. She gets up and walks out thinking she deserved that for sleeping with Cooper. Sonny picks up the phone and tells Max to make sure to send a couple guards to help Sam pack and get out of penthouse 2.

Carly asks, "Are you and Robin back together?"

"Yes and like I said no trying to do anything, no trying to break us up, no throwing anything in her face like our affair, her HIV or anything else or you will not be welcome at our penthouse number 4."

"I'll try Jase. It helps to know she isn't responsible for AJ learning the truth. Now I came here to talk about the boys with Sonny. Just visitation this next week."

"Okay than Robin and I are taking off and so is Maxie, Georgie and Spinelli. We are going to go out to eat. Call Mac and ask him to join us at the MC for lunch. Mac and I need to talk. After that, Robin we need to talk." She nods her head and they walk out leaving behind Sonny and Carly. They head to the MC for lunch and Mac tells Georgie that he will be joining them and Carly makes a quick call and gets the private room open for them to use.

Please let me know what you think of this story or chapter in a review!


End file.
